


Save Me {Vettel}

by PrettyVettel



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cheating, Drama, F/M, Lies, Smut, being used
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyVettel/pseuds/PrettyVettel
Summary: Paisley Billings is dating Danny Lawrence for two years and everyone knows what he likes always bragging about that he been beating Paisley up for no reason. Her best friend Sebastian doesn't trust Danny one bit and Danny banned Paisley from watching her friends race and Sebastian finds that odd because she normally comes and watch him race but she hasn't miss a race forever and she and Danny have  a massive argument and he grabs a baseball bat starts to beat her with it and she escape from him and she grabbed her bag fling some clothes.She arrived at Ferrari Paddock where she saw Sebastian and Charles there talking about upcoming race as she slightly tapped the window as she smiled softly and Sebastian notices that she was covering in bruises and he went up to her as she broke down in his arms and he whispered to her" You're save with me".
Relationships: Sebastian Vettel/Original Female Character, best friend - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I wanted to write this story because I written something like that on Wattpad called Black and Blue {Vettel} but I wanted to do something different. Hope you guys like this if not tell me and I will rewrite this into something better. Love ya.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paisley and Danny had a huge argument and he attacks her with a baseball bat and she packed her bag and head to Paris where Sebastian is gearing up for the French Grand Prix race and she breaks down in his arms.

She couldn't stay at this place anymore with all the drama between her and Danny and she grabbed her bag filled it with her clothes knowing that she has to leave this hellhole for good, seeing a photo of her and Sebastian her best friend of nine years smiling at the photo and she was holding the trophy which he won when he was at RedBull as she went over it and picked it up and a tear rolled down her face wishing that she could smile again. Placing her photo down on her dresser sighing sadly and picked up her bag hearing Danny walking up the stairs enter their room.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Danny asked her as she was too scared to tell him that she was leaving him and ending their two years relationship.

"Oh I'm going to my mum house she needs me to babysit my younger siblings." Paisley lied as she was hoping that he would fall for that lie and he did and he let her pass and he saw a picture of her and Sebastian in 2010 and he heard the front door close behind her as she went to put her bag in the taxi as she got in the back as she went from there. Checking her phone seeing if she got any message from her friends but she got one from Danny saying.

_**Are you seeing Sebastian or not?** _

Paisley deleted his text and she went to the airport as it was the 2019 French Grand Prix and she was heading to Paris as she doesn't like the ferry ride makes her feel seasick, she text Casey who was there.

_**Hey, I'm on the plane heading to Paris can you pick me up at the airport?** _

She was about to turn her phone off when Casey reply back saying.

_**Paisley are you serious? I will pick you up from there.** _

She was giggling for the first time since last year and she turned off her phone and she was thinking about her relationship with Danny and she was hoping that he would change but he didn't and she sighed sadly but there is one person who she really missed the whole wide world and it was Sebastian Vettel she kinda has a crush on him and so did he as they would flirted and back & fo yet Lewis dared them to kiss but they were drunk and it didn't affect their friendship.

One Hour and 20 minutes later

Paisley grabbed her bag and she waited for her friend which she went up to her as they both hugged but Paisley winched in pain yet Casey didn't even notice and they went to the Paddocks where the rest of drivers was and Casey went back to Mercedes as she thought she saw someone who looked like Danny and she tried to moved but she couldn't and Danny moved out of the shadow as she went from there and he followed after her as she saw Daniel there and she went up to him.

“Hey Daniel how are you?” Paisley asked him as she looked over her left shoulder seeing Danny was coming towards her and she carried on talking with Daniel.   
  
“I’m good excited for the race. Are you staying to watch the race?” Daniel asked her as she nodded at him.

”Yes I’m going to wear my black and yellow bumblebee bracelet and my Ferrari t-shirt have you seen Vettel?” Paisley asked him as he nodded.

”He’s back at the Ferrari paddock.” Daniel said to her as she went from him but she felt Danny grabbed her hair.

”Get your bag and let’s go no one wants you here you ugly fat bitch you don’t even deserve to be on this planet.” Danny snapped as he pushed her down start to beat her up and he went from her as she slowly got up and walked over to the Ferrari paddock seeing the boys as they were talking about the race as she tapped the window causing them to turned around as she fake a smile and Sebastian noticed it and he went up to her which she went into his arms and broke down in tears.   
  


“You’re save with me.” Sebastian whispered as she nodded at him still crying and Danny saw her there with Sebastian.

”Charles looked after her I want a word with this thug.” Sebastian said as he went from her and Charles hold Paisley as Danny smirked but Sebastian punched him in the face and start to beat him up as Daniel went up Sebastian.

“Calm down Sebastian he gets the picture we all do it’s best if you check Paisley out she wasn’t uncomfortable when he grabbed her by her hair.” Daniel said as he went from Danny and he went over to Paisley.

”Thanks Charles sorry you had to see that anyway you must be tired.” Sebastian said as she shook her head at him.

”No I’m not tired I’m just in pain he hit me with a baseball bat Sebastian he’s horrible towards me like he doesn’t even care about me.” Paisley said as she start to have a panic attack as she get her chest start to tighten and she was freaking out and he looked at her.

”Breath in and breath out he’s not coming near you ok he’s not going to hurt you anymore I’m here I’m not going to leave your side.” Sebastian soothed as he was trying get Paisley to relaxed as he looked at her and she looked back at him.

”You can stay over at my house after the race and I can get your stuffs at your house." Sebastian whispered as she nodded at him.

"Don't want to be on my own with him being here." Paisley said trying not to get scared of Danny as Sebastian place his arm around her making sure she feeling safe around him and she saw Danny there as he went up to her but she stood behind Sebastian who went into overprotective mode.

”You come near her one more time I will run you over with my Ferrari car and I make sure that you’re dead.” Sebastian spat venom out causing Danny back away from them as Paisley looked around to see him run away and she looked at Sebastian softly swallowed hard before walking away from there.  
  


“I shouldn’t have come here in the first place I am so stupid how could I be this stupid?” Paisley asked herself as Sebastian went after her as he stood in front of her.

“One you’re the most smartest person I ever met, two you’re the most sweetest person I ever know and three you’re not stupid he is for laying a finger on you.” Sebastian said as Paisley felt couple of tears rolled down her cheek and he wipe her tears from her face.

”Don't you dare cry over him because you’re so much better than him.” Sebastian added as she giggles softly which he likes to hear from her.

* * *

After race 

Paisley saw Sebastian as she went up to him and hugged him as he hugged her back and she looked at him.

”Overtaken two McLaren's and got a fastest lap as well I’m so proud of you and I’m glad that I stay to watch you race.” Paisley said as he chuckled at her and she hug him one more time.

”Anyway are you hungry?” Sebastian asked her as she nodded at him as they heard her belly rumbled.

”I think that answer your question don’t you.” Paisley joked as they went from there and Lewis saw Paisley with Sebastian and she saw him there and she went from Sebastian as she hugs Lewis and he hugs her softly.

”Congratulations on the race.” Paisley said to him as he looked at her softly before Sebastian went over to them.

“Lewis you can come over to my hotel.” Sebastian suggested as she nodded at him.

”Please do Lewis we can have our own mini sleepover like we did in Abu Dubai 2010.” Paisley said to him as Sebastian remember that night as he smiled at that moment. 

_Abu Dubai 2010_   
  
_Paisley was in the stand witnessing one of her best friend win the Abu Dubai Grand Prix in front of her and RedBull as she cried softly and she watch him and Lewis who she recently got to know him and she cheered for Sebastian as he saw her & she smiled at him softly. They went to Sebastian hotel room and they carried on partying._

_”I dare you both to kiss.” Lewis said to them as Paisley looked at Lewis like is he for real._

_”Are you for real?” Sebastian asked him as he nodded at them._

_”With tongue.” Lewis said giggling like a little girl as Paisley looked at Sebastian who wasn’t sure about this.  
_

_”If this affects our friendship I’m murder you in your sleep Hamilton.” Paisley warned him as he laughed at them and she felt her lips connecting with Sebastian lips and they kissed until Paisley pulled away from Sebastian._

_”Right I dare you both Vettel and Hamilton to run up and down butt naked.” Paisley said to them before she laughs at their faces._

_”No be serious please I don’t want to be seen naked.” Sebastian pleaded as she sighed softly._

_”Fine I dare you to shout that I’m a world Champion and see if you get a response.” Paisley said to Sebastian who got up and walked to the window.  
  
_

_“IM A WORLD CHAMPION.” Sebastian yelled as he heard christian Horner yelled back._

_”Get back from the window Sebastian Vettel.” Christian said to Sebastian as they both laughed at him._

”Those were the days yeah I’m come over soon.” Lewis said to them as they smiled at him before he walked off to Mercedes.

”I still can’t believe he made us kisses.” Paisley whispered as Danny stood up from his seat and he place her bag on the table.

“Why do you have my bag Danny? Why do you have it? Why can’t you just drop dead for all I care?” Paisley asked him as he slapped her across the face hard as she gasped in shock and Sebastian saw red and grabbed Danny by the neck.

“I warned you not to come near her didn’t I and guess what you didn’t listen to me did you I want you out of her life she doesn’t need a thug like you in her life she need a man who can treat her like a queen and that somebody is me if you don’t want to be with her break up with her because she deserve so much more than anything in the world.” Sebastian snapped at Danny as he looked at her and he poured his drink over her and walked away from her as she looked at him and went after him.

”Danny I got you your surprise here.” Paisley said to him as he turned to face her and she kicked him hard in the nuts.

”Now you can’t have kids have a sad pathetic life without me.” Paisley added as she went back to Sebastian.

”That's my girl.” Sebastian said to her as they hug and she sighed softly after today and she wanted to sleep.

* * *

Next Morning

Paisley was asleep when she heard the shower going on and she woke up looking around seeing was in the same bed as Sebastian thinking did she sleep with Sebastian and she heard him come out of the shower and she cover her face with the pillow.

“Sebastian your naked cover yourself up please.” Paisley said as he shook his head at her.

“I’m not naked ok I got a towel around my waist beside how did you sleep?” Sebastian asked her as she looked at him.

“It’s was alright how about you?” Paisley asked him as she wanted to removed the pillow but she didn’t want to and she felt the pillow move from her and she open her eyes seeing that he was dressed.

”Want breakfast in bed.” Sebastian said didn’t even heard her question on how he sleep, shaking her head at his offer.

”Well don’t even try to nick my food from my plate.” Sebastian said as she poke her tongue at him before she got out of the bed as she grab her clothes.

“Did you waste the hot water?” Paisley asked him as he shook his head at her and she folded her arms at him.

”I know you better than anyone you waste the water just for your pretty hair not for your body.” Paisley said as he looked at her.

”You take three hours just for your hair.” Sebastian snapped as she chewed her lip and she didn’t bother having a shower and she came out as he looked at her before she place her clothes in her bag as she went from the room as he grabbed his hotel key and went after her and she start to cry as he heard her crying and he pulled her into him and she cried into him which he just felt bad for snapping at her. 

“I am so sorry for snapping at you I know that he used to snapped at you.” Sebastian apologies as he looked at her before she looked at him yet he wipe her tears and some random girl came up to us and she pushed Paisley out of the way and her friends took a selfie with Sebastian and Paisley walked away in hurt and she went to the front phone her dad to book her a flight back home.

”Princess what happened?” Derek asked his daughter as she can’t tell him that Danny beats her up or she can’t tell him that she has a massive crush on her best friend.

“I want to come home and stay with you and mum dad.” Paisley said to her dad who can tell his daughter isn’t in the happy mood.

”I think this Danny bloke is the one who cause this you used to be so happy especially with Sebastian why didn’t you get with him?” Derek asked his daughter who sighed sadly before she heard his voice in the background.

“I can’t dad.” Paisley said to him as Sebastian sat next to her.

“Please book me a flight home.” Paisley said to him as he sighed softly.

“Fine tonight or first thing in the morning.” Derek said as she told him.

”Tonight dad I will see you at the airport bye dad.” Paisley said to him as they hanged up and she got up from her stop and he looked at her.

“Are you actually leaving here? After two fans took a selfie with me.” Sebastian said to her as she tried so hard to not cry and she tried to ignore him and she walked away from him as he was afraid that she was going back to Danny.   
  
_Or that’s what he thought when he saw walking back to him and she kissed him which he kissed her back and she pulled back from him.  
_

“I won’t be like Danny I promise you Paisley I rather protect you than hurt you.” Sebastian whispered as she place her finger against his soft lips.

“I’m single now I can do whatever I want.” Paisley whispered back before remove her finger from his lips as they press their head together. 


	2. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback when Danny was really horrible towards Paisley and he was using her as punching bag to get his angry out onto her.

Tossing and turning in her bed, wishing that she had Sebastian next to her calming her down whenever she has these flashback when Danny used to beat her up and she tries to think about Sebastian smiled softly in her sleep.   
  


_“Let me go Danny I’m begging you please I didn’t mean to make you angry please.” Paisley pleaded with him as he didn’t listen to her pleads and tied her arms with ropes and start to punch her, smiling at her cries and he didn’t even gives a fuck about her.  
  
“You didn’t listen to me you get what you deserve you fucking ugly fat lowlife piece of shit you need your head kicked in.” Danny spat as he let go of her and she fell to the ground in pain.   
  
_

Paisley woke up at 1:15AM, crying wondering if she goes to therapy to overcome these flashback and she wipe her tears as she hears those words again.

”I need him I can’t do this I need him next to me.” Paisley whispered with tears running down her face as she grabbed her phone scrolling down her contacts seeing Sebastian but her fingers was trembling in panicked hoping that he was awake when she is calling him.   
  


_Ring ring he better pick up the phone. Paisley thought._  
  
“I’m sorry the person you called is not available please try again.” Voice said as she sighed sadly as she place her phone sighed and she tried to sleep again. 

_Paisley tried her hardest not to get Danny angry with her but that didn’t last long because he came up to her and start to attack her randomly as she was trying to defended herself from him and he fling her down to the ground._

She was trying her hardest not to think about it but she was really trying to blocked her flashback as she put on her tv turning the volume down trying not to wake her family but her little sister was awake and she came into her older sister bedroom and she went over to her side as she pick Delilah up and they watch some tv and she play with her sister hair softly.

“I just need him here.” Paisley whispered as Delilah was asleep next to her and she didn’t want to go back to sleep.

* * *

Next morning,

Paisley awoken when she heard her phone rang and she check her phone seeing it was Sebastian as she picks up.

 _“Paisley you called me at 1:15am what happened?”_ Sebastian asked her as she explained about her flashback as she start to panicked and she get her chest tighten and she try her hardest not cry. 

_“How many times did you have these flashback?”_ Sebastian asked her as she looked at the tv.

”Twice I can’t do this Sebastian I need you here with me.” Paisley pleaded at him as he sighed softly.

” _Send me your address over and I’ll fly over to you.”_ Sebastian said as she nodded softly.

”I will text you the address.” Paisley said to him as they both hung up and she text him the address as she climbed out of her bed seeing Delilah there asleep and she picks her up and went down to see her parents there talking.

“Morning Paisley and is that sleepy Delilah?” Leslie asked her as she nodded at her and she gave Delilah to her mum.

”Oh Sebastian is coming over by the way.” Paisley said waiting for their reaction and her dad looked at her.

”Well if I was you I would get ready.” Derek said to her as she went from him but she went to her bedroom and she had a shower as she wash her hair last and she finished washing her body as she wash her hair and she dried her hair, she finished getting ready and she heard the front door rang as she heard her twin siblings fighting for the front door as they saw Sebastian there.

”Mummy it’s Sebastian.” Twins said to their mum and Paisley came down with her hair damp.

”Guys give him some space please hello Sebastian how was your trip?” Leslie asked him as Paisley raised her eyebrow at her mother.

”Mum you can asked him that later.” Paisley said to her as Leslie shook her head at Paisley who wanted him to herself and she got a text from Danny saying.   
  
_**Guess who is coming over to your house? I can’t wait to see you soon x**_

She start to freak out and Sebastian place his bag down and went up to her calming her down.

“What happened Paisley? Is it him?” Sebastian asked her as she nodded at him and he didn’t like him one bit as a thought came back to him.   
  


_Paisley was at a party where Sebastian was at and she was about to go over to him but Danny grabbed her by her hair tightly as she winched in pain causing Sebastian to come over to them and he punched Danny in the face hard as he took Paisley away from him and he was protecting her from Danny.  
_

_“Let’s go Paisley come on you stupid waste of space fucking the most ugliest fat bitch.” Danny yelled at Paisley who tried not to listen to his vile words but he grabbed her yet she wanted to be next to Sebastian but she couldn’t._

”He’s coming over soon I don’t want him here Seb I want him out of my life for good.” Paisley begged him as he place her in his arms as she felt the house was getting smaller and smaller.

”He won’t win this he won’t come near you because I will seriously run him over.” Sebastian said to her as she shook her head at him.

”I want a restraining order on him so he won’t come near me.” Paisley suggested as he looked at her softly and he agrees with her and they heard Danny voice as she groaned sadly.

”I thought you was excited to see me oh you called your boyfriend to protect you Aw how cute she still belong to me.” Danny said to him as Sebastian rolled his eyes at Danny and Paisley was behind Sebastian as she felt safe when he’s around her.

”You do realise she getting a restraining order on your ass you break that you going sent down and never ever see the light because guys like you don’t deserve nothing.” Sebastian snapped as Danny went up to Sebastian. 

“Like to see you try Vettel you couldn’t even do that without hurting Paisley.” Danny taunted him as Paisley grabbed her mother vase and she smashed it on Danny head who fell to the ground and she looked at Danny body on the floor.

“He had it coming can we just filed for a restraining on him?” Paisley asked Sebastian as he nodded at her before she went from there.

* * *

At Police Station,

Paisley walked in while Sebastian was behind her making sure he wasn’t following us and he saw him walking towards the police station.

”I would like to file a restraining order on my ex boyfriend he wouldn’t leave me alone and I don’t know what to do.” Paisley explained as one of the officers looked at her softly.

“Is it the one who coming towards the station?”Reception asked her as she saw Danny walked towards the station and he grabbed her by the neck and she tried to get out of his grip and Paisley grabbed the taser from an officer and tasered Danny who fell to ground so did Paisley.

”Right get him in the custody and someone help the poor girl.” Reception said to them as Sebastian went up to her as she start to shake and he place her in his arms.

”Shush he won’t be in your life anymore he finally gone he’s not coming back to you anymore.” Sebastian whispered as she hold his shirt softly.

”Don’t hurt me like he did I want someone who cares about me.” Paisley pleaded as he looked at her softly.

“Don’t says that I’m always going to be there for you I always will cares about you I promised that I will be the better man to you than he can.” Sebastian whispered as she was afraid that he was going to escape and hurt her and she place her hand on his hand looking at him softly.


	3. Moving On and Moving Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting a restraining on her ex Paisley is moving on with her life and moving away from the her past as she wants to be the better version of herself and be with the man she has falling in love with.

Packing her boxes with the help of Sebastian who was actually happy seeing her being so free and bubbly and she looked at her photo album gigging to herself and she took this photo of him when he won his fourth title with RedBull and she closed the van boot as she smiled at it. 

”Remember when you won your fourth world champion title with RedBull and remember you told me that.” Paisley got interrupt by him.

”I couldn’t have done it without my favourite girl by my side and I did and I had my favourite girl." Sebastian said to her as she place a box in the moving van as she went to her bedroom and she saw a note on the dresser which read.

_Don't even think about leaving me because I will find you and I will take you from that stupid ugly German dick_

_x D.L_

Paisley heard Sebastian enter her room seeing the colour drained from her and she looked at him and he torn the note up in front of her.

"You got a restraining order on his ass he comes near you I will kill him with my bare hands I swore that I will protect you from him ok." Sebastian whispered as she hugs him and he hugs her back.

"I'm glad that I'm moving away from this place and into your house." Paisley said to him as he looked at her.

"No taking ages with the hot water." Sebastian said as she shook her head at him.

"Don't worry about it Sebastian." Paisley said to him which he carried on packing her things which he saw her diary.

"Dear diary, I have this massive crush on this pretty guy but I don't know if he likes me back." Sebastian read as Paisley looked at him and went up to him.

"Give it here Sebastian." Paisley said to him as he looked at her before he went on the bed.

"So I dream about him hoping that he dreams about me and he got the most perfect lips that you just wanted to kiss him." Sebastian said as she cover her face before he got up and he kissed her as she kissed him back before he pulls away from her.

"Do I have perfect lips now?" Sebastian asked her as she nodded at him softly and he smiled at her which she smiled back at him. 

* * *

Packed the last boxes in the moving van as she went to the cupboard as she saw a box from Danny and she open the box as she saw all the pictures of her and Danny together as she thought about something.

”I might burned this because he nothing to me anymore and create more memories with Sebastian.” Paisley whispered as she didn’t even think Sebastian heard her. 

“We can find something to use so you can burn them.” Sebastian said to her as she scream and hit her head against the door.   
  
“For fuck sake Sebastian don’t do that to me.” Paisley huffed rubbed her head at him and he shook his head at her before she went from there and he saw the pictures of her and Danny together as he also saw a photo of her and him smiling and he took it out and she looked at him.

”I wasn’t going to do anything with that picture but putting it on fridge to show everyone that I have the best German friend in the world and nothing is going to take that away from me.” Paisley said to him as he smiled at her before he kissed her which she kissed him back and she pulled away from him.

"Couple of more boxes to pack and we are out of here." Paisley said to him as she heard the front door knocked and she went down so did Sebastian as she open the door seeing Danny there.

"I'm sorry but you're barred from coming in until my boyfriend tells you that you can come in so back away." Paisley said to Danny who looked at his ex girlfriend of two years and who destroyed her happiness with him beating her being vile to her tells him that she's moving on from him as she looks actually happy for once.

"Oh that's nice to hear guess this is a goodbye for good between us."Danny said to her as she nodded at him before he walked away from her as Sebastian wrap one of his arms around her and the other arm was around the box that he was holding and Danny went back to his car and drove off in a hurry as she went from Sebastian and she place the box in the van as she heard her phone rang which was Danny and she picked up.

 _ **“Don't you think that it’s too soon for you to be dating this German guy we could have gone three years of being together.”**_ Danny said to her yet she hung up on him and blocked his number and she phone her dad who picked up.

”Dad can I blocked this number and get a new number so only my family and friends can have it and no one else is allowed to have it.” Paisley said as he looked at his wife.

”Princess it’s your phone we will support you no matter what.” Derek said to his daughter who felt arms around her waist and she finished talking to her dad which she hung up on him and she felt Sebastian about to kiss her neck but she heard Angel voice who is close friend to Danny.

”Oi Paisley you think you can break up with Danny and get with this ugly dick.” Angel said to her as she went from Sebastian and she grabbed her baseball bat.

”One Sebastian is better man to me than Danny is two he’s not ugly he’s more beautiful than you’re three he’s German not American four he’s a four world champion and Danny isn’t five he makes me happy unlike Danny has done in my life for you to come here and yelling at me saying it was my fault for breaking up with Danny well newsflash I’m moving away so I don’t have to think about him if you don’t like it you know where the door is.” Paisley snapped as Angel went from her and Sebastian sighed softly and Paisley hold his hand. 

* * *

Paisley was in the living room watching a movie and she heard Sebastian mumbled to himself, getting up from her seat and seeing him there.

“What happened Sebby?” Paisley asked as he looked at her like really did you just called me Sebby.

“Sebby are you for real?” Sebastian asked her as she nodded at him.

“What? I called you that when you was at RedBull.” Paisley said to him and he shook his head and she folded her arms at him as he went up to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"But I'm not at RedBull anyway I need to finished making us dinner." Sebastian said as he went from her before she went to the spare bedroom which he heard her crying sighing softly and he grabbed a bottle of white wine and poured himself a glass as he heard her coming back down and she saw him there about to finished the whole bottle as she went up to him.

"Are you drunk Sebastian?" Paisley asked him as he looked at her and she took the another bottle from him but he hit her as she cover her cheek in shocked.

"I hate you Sebastian fuck you." Paisley yelled at him as she went from him which he went after her and he saw her grabbing couple of stuffs but he stop her.

"You're not leaving here I need you I don't want to lose you I love you more than anything I want to be the better man to you than Danny was I want to shower you with gifts I want to wake up and stroke your hair while your sleeping and I want to give you morning snuggles.” Sebastian said as he got that of his chest as she hugs him which he hugs her back. 

* * *

Next morning, Paisley was awake hearing soft snores from Sebastian giggling softly but don’t want to move and she felt him move and she turned to face him as she trace her finger against his chest but he opened his eyes.

“Good morning handsome.” Paisley whispered as he groaned to himself and she place her hand against his forehead as he was warm.

”Baby you’re warm are you okay?” Paisley asked him as he nodded at her before he jumped out the bed and threw up in the toilet as she went after him rubbed his back gently. 

“Shit I ain’t drinking again that shit was nasty.” Sebastian groaned as she looked at him softly.

”We can have a nice lie in together just us two and then we can have breakfast and walked into the woods breath in those fresh air.” Paisley suggested as he looked at her.

”Yeah that sound like a good idea.” Sebastian whispered as she went from him as he stare at her butt like he did when she was visiting him to watch him race wearing her RedBull t-shirt and denim shorts smiling at the thought.   
  


_Paisley arrived at 2013 Spanish Grand Prix as it was really hot and she was wearing her favourite RedBull T-shirt and her denims shorts as she saw Sebastian there with Mark and she waves at them which Sebastian went up to her and she hugs him._

_”What are you doing here?” Sebastian asked her as she looked at him._

_”I need a holiday and I also need to watch my favourite driver win a race.” Paisley said as they both start to laugh and she chewed her lips as she gave Sebastian his good luck kiss which he kissed her back knowing he was in love with so was she but she pulled away from him and she went back to get her seat in the VIP yet Sebastian couldn’t keep his eyes off her as Mark shook his head at him._

* * *

Putting her arm through his arm, walking along the path hearing the sound of their breathing and hearing the birds tweeting in the background and she was happy to have Sebastian in her life.

”So when do you want to tell the world that we are officially dating or do you want to wait till the season is over?” Paisley asked him as he looked at her softly.

”Whenever you’re feeling like it’s a good time.” Sebastian said to her as she smiled at him and she saw a deer in the distance.   
  
“Love seeing deers in the distance always remind me of Bambi.” Paisley whispered as Sebastian looked at her softly and he knew that she should off brought a jacket with her and he took his jacket off and place it around her as he kisses her cheek which she giggles at him.

”Remember when I told that I was going to join Ferrari and remember how proud you was when I join the team.” Sebastian said as she nodded at him.

_Paisley was in her bedroom when Sebastian walked in looking excited as she sat up from her bed._

_”I’m going to Ferrari Paisley I will get to drive you around the track.” Sebastian said as she got out her bed and hug him._

_”Sebastian that’s amazing news I can’t wait to see you race I’m so proud of you.” Paisley said as she hugs him which he hugs her back knowing that she was excited._

”I’m ready to tell everyone that you’re my boyfriend.” Paisley said unannounced as he looked at her softly.

“Really Paisley what if they think that you’re just using me for fame? What if your just like the other girls who wants money not love?” Sebastian asked her as she looked at him.

”Screw them because one I would give you my love more than anything two I wouldn’t use you for fame I’m not like that and three my mum raised me better and not to treat a guy like dirt and treat him like a king like he should be.” Paisley said as he smiled at her.

“So Paisley will you be my girlfriend and I will make you the happiest women on the planet.” Sebastian said as she giggles at him.

“Yes of course I be your girlfriend does that mean your my boyfriend.” Paisley whispered as he nodded at her before they shared a kiss together before he pulled away from her and she looked at him which he looked back at her knowing she was the one for him and he was the one for her. 


	4. Telling The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paisley announced that she is officially dating Sebastian but Danny doesn't like the news and he upstage her by announcing that he and Angel are having a baby together.

Paisley was in the Ferrari Paddock resting her head on Sebastian arm which he looked at her softly and Casey knocked on the door seeing Paisley with Sebastian as Charles went to the door which he let her in and smiled at him softly.

"Thank you Charles hey guys." Casey whispered softly as Paisley looked at her softly and she sat up yawned softly as she looked at her.   
  
“Sorry I’m just tired that's all this one and him decided to think it was a good idea to wake the hell out of me by jumping on the bed at three in the morning so if I’m cranking you know it was these immature little boys.” Paisley huffed in defeat as Sebastian and Charles laughed as she got up from them yet Sebastian looked at her but she saw Lewis there as she wanted to tell him the news but she couldn’t tell him.

”What's the latest between you and Vettel?” Lewis asked her as she looked at him before she saw Sebastian walking over to her.

”Um we are dating.” Paisley said to him as Sebastian wrap his arm around her as she wrap her arm around him.

”Well you guys are cute together.” Lewis said to them as Sebastian grins at her which she smiled at him yet Lewis went from them knowing he is very happy for them and Paisley hold his hand softly as they went to get something to eat as she saw something her Sebastian took a chip from her as she looked at him.

“Stealing chips already.” Paisley whispered as he smirked at her as she wanted to kiss him but she couldn’t and she saw a flash of lights in front of her.

“Can we leave here please?” Paisley asked him as he looked at her softly noticed that she wasn't keen on the paps.

“Yes we can beautiful.” Sebastian whispered as he took her something quiet and she looked at her chip knowing that she want to be with him on her own.

* * *

Paisley was on her phone while Sebastian snuggles into her and she play with his hair and he smiled at her, she looked at him softly as she took a selfie with Sebastian smiling and she posted it on her Instagram with a caption saying. 

_Found the one who can make me happy and treats me like a proper queen wouldn’t hurt me unlike the previous relationship love you Vettel ❤️  
_

She waited and she saw sweet cute and meaningful comments under her photos as she smiled softly yet her ex Danny didn't like it and she got a text from Casey.   
  
_**Paisley go onto Danny post he just upload something.**_

as she went onto her ex page and she saw something that she want with him but he having his own family with Angel caption saying.

_When two become three yes me and Angel are having a family together can’t wait to meet my mini Angel._

Which broke Paisley down and Sebastian looked at her softly and he place her in his arms.

”Don’t worry we will have our own little family together they will be cuter than their kids.” Sebastian said as she giggles at him which he smiled at her.

“I can’t wait to be a mum one day I can’t wait to hold our mini Vettel.” Paisley added as he wrapped his arm around her knowing that Danny was trying to upstage her and Sebastian relationship as he got up from his spot and Paisley looked at him before he grabbed something from his pocket which she was confused at him and he went up to her.

”This is a promise ring I want to give it to you because you’re the most amazing person I ever had in my life and I want to cherish the moments with you.” Sebastian whispered as she looked at him before she saw the promise ring and he place it on her finger.

”This is so cute I love you so much.” Paisley said as he smiled at her before they kissed softly. 

* * *

Paisley looked at her ring which Lewis looked at her ring, they looked at each other knowing that he was really happy that two of his best friend are dating.

“I’m actually happy that you and Sebastian are dating I knew it from that first kiss you did in Abu Dubai and in Spanish Grand Prix.” Lewis said as she looked at him.

“Wait who told you about that kiss in Spain?” Paisley asked him as he looked at her and she wanted to know about that day as she saw Sebastian smiling at her.

”Mark told me after he shook his head at Sebastian after you walked away from him and he stare at your butt.” Lewis said as she looked at him.

_Mark watch Sebastian who loved up with Paisley and he went from there bump into Lewis as he noticed that Sebastian was in love with Paisley and everyone knew about it._

_“Come on loverboy you will see her after the race." Mark said as Sebastian went from there and he couldn't stop thinking about her which he lost focus on the race and he ended up in fourth place and Sebastian saw Paisley as she went up to him._

_"Sorry if I made you lose the race Sebastian.” Paisley said to him as he looked at her softly._

_”Well you did just go home and don’t even bother come to the next race.” Sebastian spat as she went from him yet he felt bad and he watched her walked away from him and he sighed softly._

Paisley sighed sadly and Lewis looked at her softly and she saw Sebastian walked over to us and he wrapped his arms around Paisley as she looked at Lewis who walked away from them as she looked at him.

"Did you regret when you told me to go home and don't bother come to the next race?" Paisley asked him as he looked at her softly.

"At the time I did but I made it to you by taking you out on a forgive me dinner which you enjoy." Sebastian said as she looked at him softly as she saw Danny with Angel and she kissed Sebastian in front of them which Sebastian kissed her back before pulled away from his lips and he saw Danny there as she grabbed Sebastian hand softly and she walked away from Danny who looked at her.

"Guess that Sebastian couldn't give you a family like Danny." Angel said to Paisley who grabbed a cold beer and poured it over her ruining her hair.

"Because I'm not a whore like you who spread her legs like she some desperate tart." Paisley said to her as she place the glass and she walked away from them and Sebastian smiled at her softly.

"That's my girl come on let's watch some tv at the hotel." Sebastian whispered as Danny looked at Paisley who was smiling at Sebastian random choices and he wished that was him not Sebastian as he made up a lie that Sebastian was seeing another woman behind Paisley for a three years and the woman a son who was two year old.

* * *

Looking through her phone trying to find an holiday but she saw an article to do with Sebastian and she read it while Sebastian was in Lewis room playing Fifa 20 and she saw a pictures of Sebastian & a woman acting like a proper family and she wished that it was her and Sebastian family but he ended up being a cheater and liar towards her and she grabbed her bag packing her stuffs.

She was heartbroken as she took her promise ring and place it on the side for Sebastian to find & she went to the airport as she was about to buy a ticket and she heard her name being called as it was Danny who went up to her but she punched him in the face hard.

"You made that up because you're jealous of my and Sebastian relationship." Paisley snapped as Danny looked at her but he was about to speak when he heard Sebastian voice as he looked at Paisley and she looked away from him and Danny stopped him but Sebastian pushed him away from her and he went up to her.

"I wouldn't hurt you I love you so much screw Danny he's nothing to us you're my world you don't need that dickhead in your world you got me ok I want to wake up in the morning and see you next to me." Sebastian said to her as he went up to her and she kissed him as he kissed her back which Danny walked away from us and Paisley pulled away from Sebastian as he play with her hair and she giggles at him.

"Did you really think I'm leaving here?" Paisley asked him as he shook his head at her and he pick her up as she start to laugh at him and he grabbed her bag as he took her back to the hotel and she noticed her bag was in Sebastian hand.

"You know what I want for breakfast which is pancakes and orange juice." Paisley said licking her lips and he took her back to his hotel room and they were talking about their future and Sebastian open the door seeing the woman and a child who was two year old.

"Um who are you?" Paisley asked the woman who picked up her child and walked over to Sebastian who back away from her.

"Random woman lets get out of here." Sebastian said to Paisley who was confused about this.

"No you better start talking are you the woman who slept with Sebastian two years ago." Paisley snapped as Sebastian looked at her before she grabbed her bag and walked out of the room which he went after her.

"It's not true ok I wouldn't hurt you or I wouldn't do this ever since we was friends I knew you was the one for me and went you start to date Danny I knew I lost my friend, my favourite girl so here's the real ring." Sebastian said as Paisley cover her mouth and he looked at her.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Paisley asked him as he nodded at her and she felt a tear rolled down her cheek softly and he looked at her softly.

”Will you do the honours of being my stunning wife?” Sebastian asked her as he place the ring on her finger and he wrapped his arms around her as she kisses his lips which he kisses her back softly and she pulled away from him and she wrapped her arms around his neck which Lewis and Valtteri saw a engagement ring on Paisley finger and they start to celebrate like crazy.


	5. Wedding Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paisley has a nightmare where Sebastian walks away from her and leaving her there at the altar and she is left heartbroken.

_Paisley was standing next to Sebastian but he start to get cold feet and she wasn’t sure if it was her but he just walked away from her as she wanted to follow after him and Lewis looked at her thinking it was her fault and she broke down in tears and Sebastian looked after his shoulder seeing Paisley crying into the dress._

”Wake up Paisley your crying in your sleep.” Sebastian whispered as she woke up from her nightmare and she looked at Sebastian before she cried even more and he place her into his arms.

“What happened?” Sebastian asked her softly as he trying to calm her down and she wipe her face.

“We was at the altar for our wedding and you had cold feet and you walked away from me and I wasn’t sure if it was my fault that you left me there.” Paisley whispered as she trying not to freak out and he calmed her down and he looked at her softly.

"I would never ever walk away from you I love you so more than anything ok." Sebastian whispered as she snuggles into him and he play with her hair softly and she was trying to think about the positive but that nightmare came back and she start to cry softly which Sebastian looked at her softly and she was soaking his shirt but he didn't mind and she stop crying as she fell asleep in his arms which he didn't want to move and he check the time on his phone which 2.30am and he lay on his back while Paisley was laying next to him as he played with her hair softly which helps her to fall asleep and he was dreaming about his career with Ferrari while Paisley had the same nightmare.

_Sebastian was outside of the church hearing everyone talking about him as Paisley looked at her friends before she got up from there and she went after him as he looked at her and she saw him there._

_" Do you love me or do you just don't care about me?" Paisley asked him as he looked at her seeing her crying and her makeup being ruining as he run his hand through his hair._

_"I love you but I don't think we would work I'm going to race around the world with Ferrari and I will only see you for a week then fly out."Sebastian said as she looked at him._

_"Why can't you take me with you or something?" Paisley asked him as he looked at her softly before he place a kiss against her head and he walked away from her._

_"Fuck you and fuck your Ferrari you're a shit driver." Paisley snapped before she regret what she said to him as she went back into the church as Lewis looked at her._

"Sebastian you're not a shit driver you're amazing driver for Ferrari." Paisley whispered as he looked at her and he looked at her.

"But the car is shit I’m thinking of leaving Ferrari and race for another team.” Sebastian whispered as she looked at him in confused.

* * *

Enter the house while sweating like mad and Paisley heard Sebastian voice on the phone to someone and she tries to hear what he was saying.

“Look we can either quit this or let the papers know about it don’t even try to hurt the woman I love.” Sebastian snapped as Paisley went from there and she went on her phone and text Casey 

**_Casey can you see what Sebastian been up to?_ **

Grabbed her clothes and took her phone to the bathroom while Sebastian came in and he heard phone ping which Paisley check it and Casey response to her.   
_**  
Hate to break it to you but he’s not the one for you Paisley just like Danny but worse.**_

”What do you mean ‘I’m like Danny but worse’ ? Are you thinking that I’m cheating on you?” Sebastian asked her as she chew her lip and he stood in front of her.

”Tell me Paisley.” Sebastian said raising his voice at her and she couldn’t as she fear that he would punched her before she could speak and another voice interrupt them.

“Mr. Vettel we better get going it was nice to meet you.” She said to him and Paisley looked at the woman who winked at him before Paisley jealously kicked in and she went from us and Sebastian grabbed her calmed her down. 

“Why did she winked at you Sebastian?” Paisley asked him as he looked at her.

”She does that with every customers anyway don’t you have to take a shower.” Sebastian said as she looked at him before she pushed him out of the bathroom.

“Cheers pushing a four time world champion out of the bathroom.” Sebastian said as she giggles at him before she didn’t even locked the door because he would normally walk in but she finished washing her body and she dried herself as she went to the bedroom seeing him in the bed waiting for her and she drops the towel down as she was wearing her favourite lingerie. 

“Going to wear this for our honeymoon Vettel.” Paisley teased him as he looked at her.

“You’re one sexy mama bring it to me.” Sebastian whispered as she giggles at him and she walks over to him and she sits on his lap which he place his hands on her hips and she felt his bulge was getting hard.

“Sebastian beast mode is getting hard you better control it.” Paisley teased him as he looked at her.

”Well wearing an outfit like this you’re bound to get my dick hard.” Sebastian hummed as she tried to undo his shirt but he stopped her.

”I see someone being eager to take my shirt off wait after the wedding and honeymoon beautiful.” Sebastian insisted as she pouted at him but she stay on his lap thinking about their wedding when they heard a knocked on the door, Paisley went from him and he went to the door seeing it was Danny & Angel as Paisley came down wearing Sebastian shirt and her shorts and as she saw a bump forming and she hold Sebastian hand.

”So I heard that Sebastian got his own family together with that woman Paisley.” Angel declared as Paisley ignore her and she pushed her out of the house of her and Sebastian which she slammed the door in front Danny.

”Next time she come here I will hurt her but I won’t because I ain’t a bitch like she is anyway I want a bottle of vodka and coke.” Paisley said as Sebastian looked at her.

”This is why I love you so much.” Sebastian whispered as she giggles at him softly and she is very happy to have him in her life.

* * *

Paisley was looking another pet and Casey came with her and they both saw an Pomeranian which she went up to it and she was in heaven as they heard Lewis and Roscoe and she picks up the Pomeranian who was so fluffy. 

“I would love to call you sbinalla but Sebastian wouldn’t be to happy would he no erm how about Nando after Lando Norris they adorable and they both got ball of energy.” Paisley said which Lewis laugh at her.

”Nando and Lando together it’s Sebastian hello what are you doing over there?” Lewis asked him which Paisley looked at him confused and he heard a woman voice in the background and Paisley looked down at her ring fearing that he's cheating on her and she felt a tear rolled down her cheek. 

“Why do I date guys who just used me for their pleasure?” Paisley asked herself before Casey went up to her and she looked at her.

“Don’t say that Sebastian loves you.” Casey whispered as Lewis heard moaning in the background which Paisley looked at Lewis who was confused with that hung up on him.

”He's cheating on me great what a cunt I fucking hate him I don’t even want to marry a cheating German like him.” Paisley huffed and took off her engagement ring and place it in her bag and she didn’t even bother getting the dog because of the drama and she went home with Lewis, Roscoe and Casey as they enter the house and hell broke loose which Paisley saw Sebastian making out with Angel. 

“YOU FUCKING HOMEWRECKER I WISH YOU WAS DEAD YOU FUCKING UGLY FAT WHORE.!” Paisley screamed at her and she grab a gun and shot Angel in the head and Lewis went to the room and seeing Paisley dropped the gun on the floor and Sebastian looked at Paisley and she threw her ring at him and refused to talked to him and she refused to looked at him.

* * *

It’s been a week since Paisley walked in on him and Angel and she was in the hotel as she brought Nando with her as he was on her lap as she play with his nose which he licks her face showing that he loves her hearing the door knocked.

“Paisley open the door please it’s just me and Roscoe.” Lewis said to her as she saw Lewis there with Roscoe and she let him in and she saw Sebastian there.

“He wants to say something and he will leave you alone.” Lewis said to her as she play with Nando face.

”I regret cheating on you I am so sorry that I hurt you I want you back in my life again Paisley.” Sebastian whispered the last part and she looked at him like she cares about that.

”You hurt me just like Danny did before why do I date guys like you? Why is it me? Why am I not good enough for you?” Paisley asked him as he went up to her and made her looked at him.

”Because you’re strong person.” Sebastian said to her as she saw that he had her engagement ring and he looked at her.

“We can work this out because I don’t want anyone but you in life I want to see you walking down the aisle in amazing wedding dress I want to call you Mrs. Vettel.” Sebastian whispered as she looked at him and they heard the door knocked.

”What if that the police Sebastian?” Paisley asked him as he shook his head at her.

“It can’t be them.” Sebastian said to her and Lewis open the door seeing Danny there holding the same gun that Paisley shot Angel in the head.

“Paisley get on your knees and begged for mercy because I’m going to kill you like you done to Angel you dirty fucking whore.” Danny yelled at her as she close her eyes fearing he was about to shoot her and police came in and took Danny down & arrested him for attempting murder on Paisley and murder of Angel roberts as Paisley open her eyes seeing Danny getting arrested and one of the officers went up to Paisley. 

“Madam you can stand up now he won’t be a threat to you anymore.” Officer said to her as she got up and went up to Sebastian who hug her gently and they went from us and Paisley looked at Sebastian who was confused. 

* * *

Chilling on the sofa with Nando and she saw Bruno on the floor and she grinned at him and he went up to her as he gave her a sloppy kiss which she giggles at him and Sebastian came in with two hot chocolates for him and Paisley as he saw Bruno kissing Paisley and he looked at him like are you serious bro?. 

“Hey Bruno move that’s my job your doing hope he’s not causing you any problem is he.” Sebastian said as she shook her head at him and she got up from the chair after the two finished their hot chocolate and she came back to the sofa as she sat on Sebastian as they looked at Bruno and Nando just sleeping on the sofa and she went to the kitchen as she was about to eat when Sebastian went up to her and wrapped his arms around her softly.   
  
“Can’t wait for our future.” Sebastian whispered as Paisley giggles which she heard barking and they went from there as Paisley saw Danny by the window and she heard him knocking on the door.

“Let me in baby I love you still me and Angel aren’t together and she isn’t pregnant we took the photo from Google.” Danny said as he went up to the door start to bang on the door which Paisley backed away from the door and she phone the police and Danny wasn’t allowed here and he heard the police and they arrived and they took Danny away from here and Sebastian went up to her place a kiss against her lips which she kissed him back knowing she loves him and he loves her more than anything in the world and he would protect her from Danny. 


	6. Lazy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paisley and Sebastian is just having a lazy day and not doing nothing but chilling and watching movies and tv.

Paisley was in bed with Sebastian who was still sleeping and she snuggles into him as he wrapped his arms around her tracing his finger against her back as she mumbled against his chest and he heard his phone rang was Lewis and he picked up his phone causing Paisley muttered under her breath at him, shaking his head at her.

"Morning Lewis its 8:30 in the morning and it's a Monday." Sebastian groaned as he heard Roscoe in the background barking at Lewis and Paisley mumbled against Sebastian which he looked at her.

"I didn't even understand a word that came from your mouth." Sebastian said to Paisley who lifted her head up and looked at him.

"I need to go to the bathroom Vettel." Paisley said as he let go of her and she got out of the bed and she put her hair into a ponytail which Sebastian looked at her ass and walked to the bathroom as Sebastian carried on talking with Lewis and she normally does a pregnancy test check to see if she is or not pregnant and she peed on the stick and she waited for three minutes before her phone ding and she check it as she sighed softly.   
  
“Thank god it’s a false alarm but what if it isn’t a false alarm? Oh my god I fucked up his career.” Paisley muttered as Sebastian finished talking to Lewis and he went up to the bathroom as he heard her talking.

”Babe are you ok in there?” Sebastian asked her as she open the door seeing Sebastian standing there as she was holding test behind her which he took it from her and she looked away from him which he went up to her.

“So you’re not pregnant Paisley.” Sebastian suggested as she shook her head at him and he looked at her.

”But what if I was pregnant? Would you walk away from me?” Paisley asked him as he looked at her and she chew her lip hoping he wouldn’t walked away from her.

”I wouldn’t dare do that.” Sebastian said as she went up to him and she hug him which he hugs her softly.

* * *

Coming home from walking dogs, she saw Lewis car in the drive and she walked inside holding Nando in her arms and she saw Lewis and Sebastian playing Fifa 20 and she place Nando down and Bruno was next to her before she let him off the lead as they went into the living room as they looked at them & Paisley was about to go to the kitchen when she heard Sebastian voice.

"I think that Paisley want to start a family as she took this I know they can give a negative test but I got a feeling that she is pregnant and she afraid that I’m going to walk away from her.” Sebastian said as Nando bark him so did Bruno and they saw Paisley there chew her lip.

”Wait are you actually pregnant or are you unsure?” Lewis asked her as she looked at him before she looked at Sebastian.   
  
“I need to go to the doctors to confirm if I am pregnant or it’s just false alarm.” Paisley said to them as Sebastian went up to her and she looked at him. 

“I be there for you no matter what I love you more than anything in world I will protect you with all my heart.” Sebastian whispered as she giggles at him and she wrap her arms around him which he did the same thing and she kisses his lips yet he did the same thing.

“I love you from the moment I met you.” Paisley whispered as Lewis looked at Roscoe and Bruno just chilling out with Nando on Lewis lap.

“Does Nando ever relaxed?” Lewis asked Paisley who shook her head at him. 

“Does Lando ever relaxed?” Paisley asked Lewis who looked at her confused which she when from Sebastian and pick Nando up who licks her face as we heard the front door knocked causing Bruno and Roscoe to barked at the door. 

“Paisley baby me and Angel have broken up I want you back come back to me please.” Danny begged her as Lewis went upstairs and he came back down dress as Paisley and she went upstairs then came back down wearing Lewis clothes and Lewis went up to the door as Danny looked at him confused.

"Paisley why are you so black?" Danny asked him as Paisley looked at Sebastian which Lewis looked at him before punched him in the jaw hard as he took the blonde hair wig off.

"Don't ever dare come near Paisley or I will break your legs instead." Lewis looked at Danny who tried to get up and Paisley walked up to Danny who looked at her and she kicked him in the nuts hard as he winched in pain.

"That's for being racist towards Lewis." Paisley said to him before she walked away from him as he got up and pushed her up against the wall.

"Oi what the fuck do you think you're playing out?" Lewis asked him as she looked at Lewis and Sebastian who came to her aid.

"Back the fuck away from her?" Sebastian asked Danny who looked at them before looking at Paisley and went from them as she hugged Sebastian who place her in his arms gently rocked her and she looked at him softly.

* * *

Walking towards to the doctor as she was holding Sebastian hand knowing that she was nervous and she was hoping that it was a false alarm as he looked at her softly whatever the outcomes he was going to be there for her.

“Whatever happens today I'm by your side every step.” Sebastian whispered as Paisley looked at him as she kisses his cheek before she found a bin as she threw up in it and he rubbed her back gently as she carried on throwing up in the bin before she wipe her mouth with a tissue as she threw it in the bin as she looked at him.

“Let’s go inside.” Sebastian whispered as she nodded at him and they walked in as Paisley sat down and Sebastian informed the receptionist that Paisley got a appointment to see her doctor.

“Mrs. Wilson will be there short Mr. Vettel.” Receptionist said to him as he went from her and he sat next to Paisley who rest her head against shoulder looking down at her softly. 

“Don’t fall asleep on me princess.” Sebastian whispered as she looked at him softly and he play with her hair softly which she start to get sick again.  
  
“Sorry baby I’m just so tired that’s all.” Paisley mumbled as he place a kiss against her head. 

“After this we can have a nice nap at home.” Sebastian whispered as she nodded at him before she heard her name being called. 

“Miss Billings.” Nurse Wilson called as she got up so did Sebastian and went to her office.

“What can I do for you today Miss. Billings?” Nurse Wilson asked her as she looked at her and she hold Sebastian hand for his support knowing he would do anything for her.  
  
“I want to know if I’m pregnant or not.” Paisley said softly as Sebastian watched on and Nurse Wilson looked at her softly.

“Are you sexuality active?” Nurse Wilson asked her as she nodded at her.

“Let go up the bed and see what’s causing you to have these strong morning sickness.” Nurse Wilson said as she got up to the bed and layed on the bed as she rolled up her t-shirt as Nurse Wilson place a cold gel on her belly and screen was on and Paisley looked at her belly before she heard Nurse Wilson voice.

“There you see that flicker yeah you’re pregnant about eight or nine weeks pregnant congratulations.” Nurse Wilson said to her as Sebastian looked at Paisley softly and she looked at the screen.

“When do you find out the sex of the baby?” Paisley asked her as she looked at her softly. 

“About 18 or 21 weeks pregnant I can book you another appointment if you want to know the sex of the your baby." Nurse Wilson said to her as she nodded at her before Sebastian rest his hand on her hand and she looked at the screen one more time seeing that she is having Sebastian child smiled softly to herself.

* * *

Paisley was the Ferrari garage as she was wearing her Ferrari top and hoodie as the same time and she felt arms around her as she felt Sebastian place his hand on her belly which she giggles at him as Charles looked at us raising his eyebrow at them as Paisley looked at Sebastian.

"Can we tell him and Lewis that's all?" Paisley asked him as he nodded at her and she kisses his cheek before she went over to Charles.

"I got good news to tell you I'm having Vettel baby yes I'm pregnant." Paisley whispered as Charles looked at her softly before he went over to Sebastian and hugged him which Sebastian hugged him back before Paisley saw Danny there and she saw Lewis walking towards her as she stood behind him and Danny pulled out an gun from his bag as it was loaded and Paisley looked at Sebastian.

"Danny go home please I'm happy with Sebastian you should be happy with Angel.” Paisley said as security guards went up to him and took the gun from him which they rearrest him as Lewis looked at her softly and she was about to walked up to Sebastian when Danny grabbed the gun and shot Paisley in the back and left shoulder as she fell to ground as Sebastian place her in his arms as she looked at him softly and she heard Danny voice as she felt a tear rolled down her cheek and he wipe the tear from her face.

"I don't want to die Sebastian we just found out that I'm having your baby." Paisley whispered as he looked at her softly and he place a kiss against her head.

“I ain’t letting you die in my arms Lewis phone the ambulance or something.” Sebastian shouted as Lewis quickly phone the ambulance and Paisley place her hand against Sebastian cheek softly. 

“What if I’m having a baby boy? I will have my very own mini Sebastian Vettel in my life getting his first go kart and watching him win his first race.” Paisley whispered as Sebastian chuckled at her.

“What if you’re having a baby girl? She would have your beauty while she will my styles.” Sebastian said to her as she giggles at him.

“Sebastian she wouldn’t want to copy your styles beside you didn’t have good fashion taste when you was in Red Bull plaid shorts.” Paisley teased him as he kisses her lips which she kisses him back as he looked at her softly.


End file.
